


The Forest Eight Leg Creature

by liebert00 (waadaah)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Corruption, F/F, F/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waadaah/pseuds/liebert00
Summary: Smith family spent a nice summer in the forest camping, but her daughter, Meghan, never knew that was when she will be reborn into a new species.





	The Forest Eight Leg Creature

It was a hot summer night, within the deep forests in Oregon state, there were three tents in one of the spots, it was the annual camping for the family Smith, John and Kate, the parents and the two children, Meghan and Carol. Meghan was the oldest, with 19 years old, just graduated from high school, and Carol who was just 18 years old.

Meghan was masturbating in her tent as she used to every night, she grabbed her breasts, squeezed them, and having her fingers inside her folds, she would pass out from orgasm, and then she would sleep. However, this night was different. 

While she was masturbating, in a few miles away inside a cave, there were some eggs incrusted inside the cave's wall. These eggs were moving, and at their top, four lips were blooming, opening as the first creature was coming out. Until it launched out of its egg, a roughly 40 more were coming out as well.

The creature resembles a pair of skeletal hands fused together, with a spine-like tail. It has eight long finger-like legs which allow it to crawl rapidly, at the end of each leg, it had long and sharp claws, and it also had a long tail adapted for making great leaps. The end of the tail had a long claw, hollowed where spider web was released, they were all climbing and moving out of the cave, they were moved by a voice of their hive: Queen...

Meghan struggled that night of sleep, she was dreaming of sucking penises, of sucking fluids, she imagined herself slurping them dry. She also imagined creatures, she couldn't tell the details, but they were part of her, her true family not the stupid parents she had. She woke up around 5 am, sweating with her vagina full of fluids. 

\- "AAAHGg..." she woke up, her vagina was keeping leaking. 

\- "It was only a dream," she said. 

 

As the morning was approaching her father woke the family up, they were going for the boring long hike of the year, the same one they would take every day, and the creatures were also moving through. 

\- "Wake up, breakfast is ready," her dad was yelling. 

Meghan was waking up, drying off the fluids from her vagina, she felt it itching and hurting, she grabbed a towel and started drying as she was getting dressed. She moved out and felt she heard something, not, it went again. 

\- "Hsss..." Meghan heard the hissing inside her mind. She could not understand what they meant, she moved her head while she was listening to them.  
\- "Something wrong. Meghan?" Carol, her sister, asked.  
\- "No, nothing," she replied, but it was not true, the hissing make her aroused, she needed something inside her, it was not a penis though. 

She was wondering what they were, she felt they were crying for her, and as she ate breakfast, slowly she was understanding the hissing. 

\- "What is wrong with me?" as she couldn't breath. She then recover her breathing, her heart beat was increasing.  
\- "Do you feel ok, Honey?" Kate, her mother, asked her.  
\- "Yes, I just need a bit of water," she claimed. 

After a while, they started walking moving through the forests, and going towards the mountain, they would hike the 90 feet up, and then they would be back for their regular supper. 

\- "Hsss... Meghan... You can feel us..." the voice resounded in her mind again. This time she understood the hissing completely. 

She couldn't see when it happened, but the creatures were already above her, and they shot spiderwebs through ther legs onto her shoulders, raising her up. Her family did not notice a thing as when she was going to yell, another creature launched into her head. The underside of the creature, there was an orifice, it noticeably resembled a human female's vagina, but it was around fangs all curved up inwards the digestive system of the creature. As the creature covered her head, its tail was moving around her neck, and from the creature's orifice a tentacle went into her digestive system. While other creatures started covering her in a spiderweb, the spiderwebs were tight. She couldn't move a thing as other creatures were moving her to a horizontal position. 

\- "Don't fight us... Meghan... We will give you what you want," the voice said.  
\- "You want to reproduce but humans are uncapable of giving you what you're looking for," the voice continued.  
\- "They are useless, they are food," the voice was saying. 

Meanwhile, some creatures were covering the cocoon with a strong resin which was drying to make her become a cocoon. There were other creatures that were merging together on top of the cocoon, slowly permeating inside. 

\- "Meghan... Where are you?" The family was yelling nearby.  
\- "Meghan!" Carol was yelling. 

Meghan couldn't hear a thing, she was floating inside the viscous fluid of the cocoon, her cloth melted away throughout the fluids leaving her naked. She was floating with one of the creatures still on her head. Nevertheless, she was not along, the creatures which merged together into was also there. It was a massive red-ish ball, it seemed to be a Spider Abdomen. It was smooth but in one end it had several tentacles. It seemed to be a huge spermatozoid. It was swimming inside the very viscous fluid, slowly entering Meghan's vagina. Another tentacle entered her rectum, and the ball moved to her back. The penetration started to be a very long and permanent one, the tentacle was entering towards the uterus, and it was then releasing needles through each of the porous of her inner channel's skin. Each one responsible to segregate the lubricant. 

The tentacle started to move, by moving all those needles and moving the main tentacle, inside and out, it was starting slow as it was getting its beating. In the rectum it was different, it was penetrating so much entering to her body. Blood was being sucked out as new genetic material was being injected inside her. 

\- "Ahg..." Meghan woke up.  
\- "AAahhwwww...." She moaned so hard, she could feel each single needle entering and exiting each inch square of her channels.  
\- "You're sucking me..." She thought.  
\- "Yes, we are, Meghan... Can you feel them?" the creature said.

Meghan felt something odd on her breasts, they did not have nipples anymore, instead she had folds, they were circular, just like vaginal folds. However, she could feel them, the penetrations moved fluids into them, there were embryos inside each of her breasts. 

\- "My off springs..." she said as she knew, she could feel those were her children.  
\- "Yes, our Queen, your offspring," it replied back. 

Her skin was being covered by a red chitin, the same texture of her now Spider Abdomen. Her legs were smacking, the bones breaking and they moved backwards, her feet were looking backwards, and new articulations were created, she would walk on her now talons. New legs were growing from her hip, and they did not look forward but at the sides, with the same talons. 

\- "Ahg..." Meghan moaned in pain, but the lust controlled it, the penetrations continued as tentacles were coming out from within her body to squeeze her now bigger breasts. These tentacles were underneath her new skin, the chitin covering now. Leaving only the folds into the area. 

From within her urethra a new tentacle was growing inside the very thin tunnel, it was coming out to the front of her, it felt erected, she could only move its claw at the end. 

\- "Move your spinneret, my Queen," the voice said. 

The spinneret was her new organ where she produces her silk, her thread. Nevertheless, she was dry, the Spider abdomen wanted to suck every drop of her, being vagina fluids or not, to the point her body was getting thinner showing off her skeleton. Her arms were growing outwards with only four fingers which ended in very long and sharp claws. At the same time, new set of arms were growing below them, she started moving them in the pool. 

\- "Feel them, feel your new body," the voice continued talking to her, guiding her through her experience. However, Meghan had passed out at this stage, she was burned out. 

Lastly the creature on her head was releasing her, it died off and was left without its tentacle. The tentacle has become Meghan's new tongue. It was composed of three tentacles coiled together, and they started to move through her trac which had several of needles, it was a rough movement she could feel. Her mouth was different as well, she did not have cheeks. Bottom half of her face was composed of four fingers around her mouth, each had a long claw. The claws were hollow, her head had no eyes, only a hole in the middle where her nose were. 

As her body was completely covered in this chitin, she was growing hairs, around her. They were a few inches long, long enough that she could pull them out by grabbing them with her hand. She started moving, by reflexes she moved her fingers. 

\- "Wake up... Meghan... Wake up... It is time," the voice told her.  
\- "Ahwwww...." Meghan moaned, but this time happily.  
\- "Keep moving, aww... I feel them..." Meghan moaned as she was touching her body, experiencing them. She was different. 

She moved her claws to the inner walls, attempting to break the cocoon. After a few more scratches, one of her arms came out. It was a cold night, it had passed a week since she disappeared, but their family was still there. At the same time, the police were around with volunteers for her search. It was a busy forest. Meghan pushed herself out and the cocoon then broke, the viscous fluid was falling due to gravity, but it was alive, it was merging together. 

\- "Feed... Feed my hive," she hissed, it was a high pitch hissing produced by the roughness of her tongue with her digestive trac. 

After the long hiss, she was also falling down, since the cocoon was hung in between trees, but she moved the tentacle from within her urethra, and a thread came out, shooting to a tree, by reflexes she landed onto it. She felt a relief, it felt like when men were simply holding it. She landed on her legs on a tree. Meanwhile, the roughly 20 creatures started moving and swinging, they were filled with energy. They had the task to feed their Queen of Honey. 

(In another side of the forest)

\- "What was that high pitch sound?" A police officer said to the volunteer who was next to him. 

They were looking around, moving their flashlights. They saw bushes moving, leaves falling, and a hissing every time becoming louder and louder. 

\- "Be careful!" the police officer said to the volunteer. 

Four creatures jumped from the bushes to him, he was cocoon, while another one jumped towards the police but he shot him with the shotgun. The creature simply fell down, and it was bleeding. The blood of the creatures was acidic, just like Meghan's, it was burning down the vegetation and its dead body. Nevertheless, he did not realize he had another one behind him, it jumped at his back and bit him, the two front fingers sunk their claws into the human, the venom was flowing through his veins as his heart beat started to increase, the blood was rushing throughout his body, to the point he fell down. He was then aroused; his penis was erecting to new lengths. The creature who bit him started to cocoon him, while another creature jumped towards his penis. 

The creature on his penis, used its fingers to embrace the man's waist, the tail of the creature entered his butt, while the creature was just opening his mouth, releasing its tongue. The policeman was able to see it all, the drool of the creature was vanishing his clothing, releasing his erected tool onto the cold air. 

\- "What the fuck is this doing?" he said.  
\- "HEL..." he was about to yell, but another creature shot him with its silk, ending his cocooning. 

Lastly, the tentacle coming from its mouth opened into a four lip, and from within it a smaller tentacle entered the man's urethra, the man was moving the cocoon even though it was quite tight, as the smaller tentacle was penetrating his urethra, the tentacle literally ate his penis, trying to push and pull, the movement was strong, the tentacle in his urethra was moving towards the man's testicles, it was sucking hard. The sucking lasted until there was nothing and the creature ate his penis off, immediately, the creature released its tail from the man's butt, and shot a spiderweb into the wound, keeping all liquids inside the man's body. 

The creatures then moved back as a pack into the next victim, the volunteer who was with the police man had the same fate, he died aroused and in pleasure, his heart beat kept pumping for a few more minutes. 

(Back to Meghan)

She was experiencing a new world while she was swinging and jumping throughout the forest, her senses were different. She had no eyes, but around her heads, there were holes, each of them penetrating her at the beat of the heart beats around her. Her long hairs also had a purpose, they were thick and moved randomly to catch electromagnetic fields, those of the heart of the beings. She knew already what a human was, and what a bear was in terms of beatings. She kept moving her head as the penetrations around her head were changing accordingly, she had a massive perimeter. 

In fact, she also had a beating, the beating of her penetrations, her long penetrations she really loved, they were sucking her dry. 

\- "We all have beatings my queen, you live on fluids, you need to hunt for them," the voice said.  
\- "I want to hunt, to hunt, I want more fluids," Meghan said as she kept on moving and listening to beating.  
\- "Your hive is busy... Feel them," the voice said.  
\- "You cannot hunt until your honey is not produced," the voice said.  
\- "Hsss..." she hissed. 

Meghan did not realize that the fluids and remainder of the cocoon was merging into a long thick tentacle, the diameter of an anaconda, and it was slithering following her movement at the back, leaving behind no traces or clues on what had happened in there. 

(Back to the Family Smith)

They had a long night, they were sleeping in the late night, while shutguns could be heard, they were hearing noises of people running. 

\- "Honey, what is happening?" Kate asked her husband.  
\- "What's wrong?" He was walking up.  
\- "Oh... Look at that," Kate was looking the shadow outside her tent. 

It was the creature, the tail was long and pointing forward, it was ready to shot silk, the hissing was so nearby, it was sensing the high beating. The creatures already knew when a living being already detected them, their heart beat increases, and the creature started crushing the fabric of the tent, trying to get inside. 

\- "Hsss..." Meghan hissed from far.  
\- "They are MINE... Don't dare to touch them," Meghan hissed, and they obeyed the creatures moved to others. 

(Back with Meghan)

She could sense them, the beatings of the beings near them was getting slower and slower. The creatures worked together for their queen, they were capturing humans, in this case, several police and volunteers who were for her search. She could feel them, especially ones that were closer to her. 

\- "Meghan..." the voice was sounding. 

Meghan as she kept experiencing her body, landing onto the trees, running through the bushes, she sensed them, those were higher beatings than usual. She was going through them until a creature came and landed on her face. She stopped and felt the momentum as her body moved back a little and then back to the position. 

\- "What are you doing?" Meghan asked it, but then she felt it. 

As the creature embraced her face, the creature released its tongue into her, it felt like if she was sucking a penis, she remembered when she lost her virginity, but her tongue did a better job, they uncoiled and then squeezed it, to the point it released their spikes, they were piercing the creature's tongue, releasing all the sperm and vaginal fluids it has collected. She could sense the different tastes, it was five victims, five was the maximum they could hunt. 

\- "More... Give me more..." Meghan claimed as she kept pushing, as other creatures were on her waiting for their turn. 

The spikes would suck from the creature's dick/tongue and then she would pierce her trac to release the fluids into her body, they were injected throughout her trac making it easier and faster distribution around her body. The left out was carried into her abdomen, she was able to carry gallons and gallons, so that she would never starve, the day she does not have fluids, she will simply die. 

Her sucking and pushing on the creature's tongue was so strong than after five minutes, she would eat down the tongue of the creature, making the creature's beating to stop, and then it would feel down as the tongue was coiled with Meghan's tongue. She really liked the taste, it was so salty, as the second one came. 

The hive took the chance, and the anaconda slithering to catch her, started to coil around her and it entered her through her rectum. The Spider Abdomen allowed it as it then continued to penetrate into her body. 

\- "HHSSSs......" She hissed loudly, her tongue came out, pushing the creature out, from the hiss as it was uncoiling into the three tentacles that formed it, but the creature pushed into her again.  
\- "What is that...? She wondered as she felt just below her breasts, a new pair of breasts were forming.  
\- "Your love is so strong you don't simply have embryos, you can have others become part of your hive. Can you feel the connection?" it asked. 

Meghan was feeling the breasts growing, and they also had folds just like the ones above her but inside them, there was no an embryo, it was a tentacle forming, growing, it was not completely done though. She could feel it growing. 

After some creatures, she could start feeling it flushing through her bloodstream system, flushing into her glandules inside her body, enhancing her honey, which was the venom. The venom was similar to the creatures, but stronger, to the point at her bite, they would not survive, they would be aroused to the point of sweating and causing heart attack, it would make the human go to levels higher than any being on planet. Nevertheless, it would make the heart to go further and keep the beating for 30 minutes, the human would experience pain in their chest and their sexual organs, they would burst, but they wouldn't be able to release semen or vaginal fluids.

The venom was so powerful that she had to stop eating from the creatures, her penetrations went double... triple... four times... even five times... faster, to the point the movement could be seen even with her chitin covering her. 

\- "HSSSSSS...." She hissed of pain.  
\- "This is your regular beating, get used to it... Meghan, don't focus on the pain, focus on your sons, on your family, on what you will be able to do," the voice said. 

Meghan finally started walking again, and the voice was right, she could feel how the fluids were feeding her embryos in her main breasts, she could feel how each penetration was pushing fluids into them, and they were growing fast, faster to replace the ones that have died. Moreover, she felt her second breasts filling up with fluids, making its tentacle to move. They were finally able to come out, they had a similar shape to his creature's tongue, but different purposes. 

As she finished feeding, she moved faster, making her able to hunt, she was excited, but not so fast, an army of police officers were coming towards the origin of these loud hissing sounds. Meghan was on the top of them as she was looking at them way below, she felt they were just ants. 

\- "Be careful, it could be anywhere," the police officer said to his squad. They all had shotguns ready to shoot. 

She then shot a spiderweb towards one, keeping him onto a tree, other police saw her and shot, but she was way faster. She then pulled her hair out of her body, they seemed needles, they had an "eye" at the end of them, she started shooting them with her silk, making a spider web around them, it was so thin and impossible to see. Meghan kept moving fast, she could sense all their beatings, they were five, but she shot her needles appropriately grabbing a silk on some of her fingers. 

\- "Where is it?" as they were trying to listen to her hissing. 

She then appeared in front of them, she was walking on her four back legs, standing, her middle arms were full of threads. 

\- "Stop right there," they claimed as she then moved her fingers. 

All the silk moved and grabbed them each on one tree, she then moved to the first one she had grabbed, with her middle arms she started to cocoon him, it was done in seconds, way faster than her creatures, and then she started to kiss him, through his mouth. The tongues uncoiled and entered the human while her fingers around her mouth bit him and started shooting the venom. Her heart beat started to increase, increasing the rate of internal bleeding, she kept cutting and slurping as she moved her tongues, each of them releasing spikes, piercing inside and slurping. The process may look slow, but she feeds in two minutes, leaving inside nothing, only bones and dry skin. 

After feeding from the first man, her first born was coming out, from the slit on her main breasts, fingers were coming out, and then curling around them, and slowly pushing itself out.

\- "hss..." she hissed to her new born, you can do it, push harder.  
\- "HSSS..." she hissed from pain. 

Her human breasts were not as big for the creature coming out, after curving all its fingers around her breast, it got launched out already swinging for food for her Queen. 

(Back to the remainder of the forest)

The hisses could be heard, but they were not overly loud, there were still around 30 people in the forest, who were still searching, and meanwhile, in Smith family: 

\- "We should get out of her," Carol said to their parents as she was scared.  
\- "That was nothing, it was probably the animals around, come and we should be fine," the father said. 

In fact, nothing happened to them, none of the creatures were allowed to touch them, Meghan had big plans, and they were HERS. 

In another area of the forest, finally a volunteer found something quite odd, it was white in colour, covered, it seems so odd, she wanted to investigate. She started cutting it out, and what she was horrible, it was a fresh dry skin, as it was frozen, with only bones in there. 

\- "AAAHAHHHHH..." she yelled in pain and fell down; her heart beat was increasing.  
\- "Hss..."  
\- "What's that...?" she yelled as she started running. 

She ran faster and faster, moving through the trees, as she heard the hisses, the tails of the creatures help them jump as they swung through the trees, her heart beat was strong, the creatures needed it. They moved and one creature landed on her, the legs had so sharp claws that they stabbed a little as they moved around her. 

\- "Get off me!" she said as she attempted to pull it off, it was bleeding her out, and then it finally was off.  
\- "Fuck!" 

She said as just in front of her there was one, and then around her there other two, and they all jumped into her wrapping her in a cocoon. One lucky creature landed onto her waist, she had no penis, but the tentacle penetrated through her folds, and went into her, the spikes were coming outwards as the smaller tentacle went to her ureters, they were sucking every single liquid. 

(Back to Meghan)

She had finished eating on the police men who wanted her dead, she kept walking on her four legs as she was recovering more of herself, she was licking her body and her breasts, she was so proud. Creatures would come to her here and there to feed her, she would welcome them as they die. She jumped and move throughout the forest until she sensed the heart beats. Those were of her family, they were finally leaving the forest, something was very odd from among shotguns and yelling. 

They were packing, until Meghan finally landed at her camp site. She landed on four without making any noise, she kept on walking until Carol sensed something odd. 

\- "Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!" she yelled as she saw the creature, it was huge, it was the size of a dining table of six, the legs were big as well as her arms. The abdomen was on top of her, the gravity helped the abdomen making better and deeper penetration through her holes. 

Meghan moved her new penis which was connected to her urethra, and released her silk, catching her sister, as she several hairs of her, and launched into the air, grabbing everyone into a tree, by moving her fingers. 

\- "Fuck..." she said  
\- "What the hell is this?" The father said.  
\- The mother started praying. 

Meghan's chitin was falling as she moved to her father first, walking on her four legs, two were pointing backwards and the other two were pointing at the front. The chitin was falling first from her chest, revealing a viscous fluid that kept them together and revealing a white skin, her four breasts were still there and they were not white, they had a grey color with tentacles coming out from inside her body. Carol who was closer to the creature could see them squeezing the breasts, and she could see the tentacles coming out from the lower two, and the fingers coming out from the main one. 

Meghan's kept walking as her back's chitin was also falling down, showing off the different penetrations throughout her body, they all had slits entering and existing. She kept on walking as the chitin around her head fell down, showing a sticky black hair and a face. The top half was Meghan's face, as the bottom half was her new mouth. Around her forehead and back head, there were penetrations as well as through her eye sockets. 

She kept of walking until she was in front of her dad, he then saw how a creature was coming out of her main breasts, they were going to the human but she hissed. The hissed could be seen made from the movement of her tongue. The creature did not touch him. 

\- "Get out..."  
\- "Oh my God..." he realized. 

Meghan released a tentacle from her lower breast, she was able to control it, and the tentacle started opening its lips, there were for, and after they finished opening, it released a substance onto his body pants, melting away the fluids, and then the tentacle penetrated his body. Meghan could sense all the feelings, it was penetrating the human's urethra, and then piercing the several lengths, and the was connecting to the mind of his dad. 

\- "She is Meghan," the dad said as she was drooling.  
\- "She wants us to say she has been adopted to a family she wants us to support," the dad continued.  
\- "Meghan..." Kate was crying.  
\- "No need to cry, these creatures have been sleeping and waiting for over centuries for a mother, and they are MY CHILDREN. You respect them and care for them," she said.  
\- "This is not possible..." Carol said. 

Then Meghan started releasing a substance from her second breasts into the dad, it was a cocktail of genes, making his dad drool way more, as she took it off from him. Revealing a penis continued erected, and then she walked slowly to her mother and did the same. As she moved to her sister, she moved her face to her. 

\- "Leave me alone," she said as she could see her tentacles coming out of her breasts again.  
\- "I don't want to die," she said as the tentacle entered her body.  
\- "Sis, you are not dying, you'll be my soldier, we have a mission to do in the city, we need to feed and find proper soldiers," she said as she was penetrating her.  
\- "Awww..." she just moaned.  
\- "Keep moaning, Sis," she said as Meghan increased the penetrations as her second breasts moved into her Sis mouth.  
\- "Slurp it," Meghan ordered her. 

Carol started to slurp it, sucking it as she could feel the needles on the length, Meghan then pushed into her pulling in it into her stomach, releasing substance as Meghan's second breasts were being squeezed extremely hard, anyone could see the injection. Meghan was hissing to her sister around her ears as she continued to penetrate her. 

After 10 minutes, Meghan did not need to talk through her mind, Carol was able to listen, as some creatures were climbing Meghan, she hissed to order them to have a cocoon on Carol, she would be her first soldier. As the cocoon was being formed with her resin, she started to release the tentacles, and she her own chitin was forming again around her body. 

\- "Meghan, you have taken your purpose," the voice said 

The father and mom were being released as some creatures started to embrace their breasts, the creatures were communicating with Meghan and Meghan was communicating with them, she was ordering her parents to carry Carol's cocoon into the car. 

Meghan moved to the back seat, opened the door with one of her hands and by moving her penis she wrapped a seat and pulled it out, she did the same with another one as she watched her parents placing the cocoon inside. The parents then moved to the driver's seat and shotgun's seat, and Meghan entered, she continued to release her children and then she started the gestation on Carol as her second breasts tentacle penetrated the cocoon and into Carol's mouth and vagina. Meghan was feeling her sister, she needed to be a strong warrior to lead her cause in her high school. 

Meghan ordered her Mother to turn on the radio as the creature on her vagina penetrated her deeper into her spinal column and a rough movement came and she was able to do it. 

\- "Emergency in the forest, over 100 deads, they all seemed bizarre, they were all wrapped in such cocoon"  
\- "CSI is coming to the site"

To be continued?


End file.
